Moments In Between
by tenten93
Summary: From the quarry in Atlanta to the prison, Daryl and Carol's relationship has grown. These are the unseen moments between them that led to where they are now. A Drabble Series.
1. Warmth

My fill for thereadersmuse prompt. Here you go love :)

Prompt: Caryl - winter - what happened in the sleeping bag STAYS in the sleeping bag.

* * *

It started the winter before they found the prison. The nights would get colder and harsher and Carol would find herself struggling to stay warm in the sleeping bag that she was provided and unable to fall asleep.

Extra blankets were available of course, but she didn't want to take them from those who really needed it like Lori, Carl, and the Greene family. So, she stayed quiet.

Carol shivered under the fabric and attempted to bury herself deeper in it to at least savor some warmth, though she knew it wouldn't do any good. She had apparently chosen the coldest area in the house. She closed her eyes, hopeful to get at least some sleep, though her eyes fluttered back open as she heard heavy boots fall on the wooden floor of the home they had occupied for the night. He was heading in her direction.

She quickly closed her eyes again to feign sleep, hopeful that he would just pass her like he always had, but something was different tonight. He stopped directly beside her and seemed to pause, almost as if he were searching for something. Then, she heard soft clanks as objects were settled on the floor (his crossbow she assumes). What was going on?

She stiffens as she feels his hand on her shoulder and waits for the berating that is surely to come her way. "You really suck at pretending to be asleep," he mutters and she instantly relaxes, glad that she's not getting yelled at. "Move over," Daryl mumbles and sets to work on the zipper, slowly moving it down and opening the sleeping bag wider.

Her body objects as the cold air hits her, but she obliges to his request, shivering as she moves. What was he doing?

A body slides besides her own, her head resting on his chest, and the heat his body provides makes her grateful. It was awkward because Daryl didn't seem to want to touch her, but he didn't make a move to leave either. Either way, she was happy to share her sleeping bag with him if it meant that she could get some extra warmth. Eventually, she was lulled to sleep by his body heat and when she woke up, he and his things were gone. He didn't mention it and neither did she.

This would happen every night leading up to actually finding the prison. Although, she did find a pattern. He would only come to sleep with her whenever everyone else was sleep and he would never talk. Almost as if he were embarrassed by it. She won't bring it up until he does though so she just leaves her cell door open in hopes that he'll share her bunk with her. He never does.

It's in the first winter of their time at the prison that this changes. She can hear his boots on the grated walkway and just stays where she is, her eyes firmly set on the wall facing her, her back to him. This seems to please him as she listens as he sits down on her cot and pulls his boots off.

It's only a matter of moments later that she can feel his body heat once again. Although, something is different this time. He seems tense and from what she can tell, it's almost like he's trying to make a decision. She feels hesitant fingers brush against her skin before they tighten and she can feel her body being pulled into his.

Carol's eyes widen and she wants to say something, anything, to ease the tension. "Are you finally going to take me up on my offer?" She teases and at first, she thinks he's going to pull away and run with his tail tucked between his legs.

Instead, a snort leaves his lips and she knows it's okay. He relaxes and so does she. "Tell anyone about this and I'll stick an arrow in your ass," he retorts and a chuckle leaves her. She pushes herself into his body in an attempt to get warmer and he doesn't move.

"Okay, Pookie."

* * *

A/N: My first Drabble series. What do you guys think? :)

And just to let you know, I will not object to putting other pairings in this series. If you have any prompts, just let me know and I will fill them. Thanks guys :)


	2. Theirs

Chapter 2: Theirs

Summary: Lori wants to know what exactly their relationship is.

* * *

Their relationship is something that no one can put a label on. They aren't together, they're friends, but everyone knows that there is a spark there that's just waiting to ignite.

Lori had always been a hopeless romantic and she would watch them, just hopeful that she could find something that would finally put their relationship to rest in her mind.

It was always the same. Daryl would take someone on a run, bring back some type of meat, skin it for Carol, she'd cook it and thank him, and then Daryl would leave without any form of communication on his side.

It was infuriating, but she was determined to categorize their relationship. It would bug her to no end until she did.

It's a few weeks after the farm that she notices something new. Daryl takes Carol out into the forest, armed only with a knife and a gun. He's going to help her defend herself. The thought makes her smile, though she is worried for her friend, but she knows that Daryl would never let anything happen to her so she brushes her worries aside.

They return a few hours later, Carol looking very pleased with herself and even Daryl has a small smirk on his lips. Lori can only assume that the training session went well and she has to wonder if that was the only thing that they did.

She wouldn't dare ask though. She doesn't want to alienate Carol more than she has already and she knows that Daryl would rather kill her than answer so she stays quiet. It's during dinner that things get interesting.

The group is holed up in a rather nice house that Lori would have killed to live in before the dead started roaming the earth, and it's dinner time. Carol always brings the group dinner, even adding extra for her, and that routine doesn't change today.

Lori keeps her eyes on Carol as the woman hands the bowl of squirrel chunks to the hunter, a small smile on the mousey woman's lips. Daryl takes it with just a nod of acknowledgement, but words aren't necessary. It's his actions that surprise Lori.

As he takes the bowl, his fingers gently brush against Carol's before she pulls her hand away, the smile on her face is still there if only slightly bigger. She moves away and returns to her position on the floor near Lori. Daryl's watching her out of the corner of his eye the whole time.

Her first instinct is that they are more than friends, but she still doesn't have much evidence. She needs more. But she's not sure if she's going to be able to get it.

Bedtime is her least favorite time of the day because while she will be with her family, she'll be away from Daryl and Carol and won't be able to see what occurs during the night and that really irritates her. So in the end, no matter how much she hates it, she decides to try and put their relationship in the back of her mind.

It doesn't need to be labeled. That's between Daryl and Carol. With those thoughts in mind, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, curled up between Carl and Rick.

What Lori doesn't know is that when everyone is asleep, Daryl and Carol's relationship becomes much more palpable. When everyone is asleep, Carol will sneak out of her bed and sit outside on the front porch, staring at the stars. He will join her shortly after. They don't talk, but she will reach her hand out and gently interlock their fingers. He'll stiffen, but won't let go. It's happened multiple times now and he still isn't used to it.

She'll send that same smile towards him and they'll just sit there for a few hours until Carol gets tired. She'll squeeze his hand and then she'll let go before she retires to her sleeping bag in the house.

It's not something that anyone can put a label on, but it's there and it's solely theirs.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your support guys. I hope you enjoy this one as well :)

And I do take prompts just to let you guys know :)


	3. Found

Summary: Daryl thinks he's lost Carol forever and for the first time, he allows himself to break down. Takes place during "Hounded"

* * *

His mother disappeared in a burst of flames, her body taken away from him as the heat engulfed her. He wasn't able to say goodbye to her. He never wanted a repeat of that.

Yet, it had. Another woman that was close to him was missing and her body was taken from him as well. He knew that the chances of finding her was slim and he knew the chances of finding her alive was even slimmer. So, he did what he did best. He tried to ignore it.

He threw himself into finding supplies for Judith, only to be reminded of Carol at every turn. First, it was Maggie. Then, it was the small handprint that had "Sofie" written on it. Then, it was Carl who wanted to name her Carol. He couldn't escape it. He couldn't escape the memories of her.

He agreed to go through the tunnels with Oscar and Carl if only to find something else to distract him. The walkers had cleared out only to be put down by Rick he assumes. Their leader wasn't doing so well right now so it didn't surprise him that Rick had taken out his grief and resentment on anything that got in his way.

It worked, at least for a little bit. One walker was trapped inside a small room. The door was creaking repeatedly as it pushed against the door, desperate to get to them. He ignores it and says he'll take care of it later. They move on.

Oscar is just beginning to tell them about his slippers when a low snarl garners his attention and they all turn, each of them firing off a shot to the walker that was shuffling towards them. It falls to the floor and Daryl starts to move on when a glint of metal catches his eye. He leans down and finds a small knife embedded in the walker's neck and into its cheek.

He knows that knife. He trained her with it. "That's Carol's knife..." He breathes out, his tone full of disbelief. He lifts it to his gaze, inspecting the blood on it as if it held all the answers before he wipes it on his pant leg and pockets the blade. She came down this way. She had survived passed the initial assault and he hadn't looked for her.

The Cherokee Rose he had left on her grave is still fresh in his mind and he hates himself even more for it. The Cherokee Rose was supposed to signify hope. It was supposed to signify that you weren't supposed to give up. That what you wanted most would be returned to you. And yet, he hadn't searched for her. He had given up and was prepared to say his goodbyes.

An instant hatred burns up inside him and his hands clench into tight fists. Oscar doesn't know what's happening, but Carl does. They offer to stay, but Daryl tells them no. He needs to do something first.

They leave him and Daryl is left alone. He gradually shuffles to a stop in front of the slowly creaking door and sits in front of it.

The knife is burning a hole in his pocket and he slowly reaches inside it and pulls the blade out. His grip on it tightens and he begins to stab the knife into the ground, the "clang" reverberating through the halls.

She told him that she didn't want to lose him too. The truth was, he didn't want to lose her. But he had and he had failed her. Twice now.

He stabs the ground again as the door in front of him creaks open, stopped by the weight of the dead corpse lying in front of it.

She had called him a good man. A man of honor. What kind of man left someone behind?

Another stab. Another creak of the door.

Tears begin to blur his vision, but he can't let them. His arms won't move though and for the first time since his mother died, he's crying and he can't stop.

Over the winter, she had become his best friend. She would tease him and jokingly flirt with him just to watch him squirm. But, he knew she cared about him and she knew he cared about her.

But to what extent? He still hadn't figured that out. And now, he would never get the opportunity.

His self hatred is growing more and more and the creaking is irritating him and he finally musters up the strength to lift his arm and wipe away the tears swimming in his eyes. He's not an idiot. He knows what lies behind that door. He knew from the second he found that knife exactly who and what would be back there.

He pushes himself up off of the floor, lifts his leg, and slams it into the door, hopeful that the creaking will stop. Hopeful that this nightmare isn't going to be his reality. But the creaking continues and he's scared of what comes next. He walks passed the door, hopeful that he can ignore it, but another creak stops him.

He returns to the door and kneels down. He grips the walker's shirt tightly in his hands and shoves him away from the door. He closes his eyes tightly as he lifts the knife and opens the door, preparing himself for what he's about to see.

He opens his eyes and waits for the sound of snarls. He waits for the low moan he had become so familiar with over these past few years. He waits for outstretched hands yearning for his flesh. But he doesn't get any of that. His gaze lowers until he finds her.

She looks up at him, those orbs of blue staring at him in disbelief. They aren't grey or yellow. They're blue. He almost starts crying again just in pure relief but he manages to hold it together. He reaches his hand out to hold her chin, examining her for any bites she could have attained.

But there's nothing. She's not bit and she's not dead. But she could be if he doesn't help her. He kneels down and slides his hands under her light form, surprised at just how little she weighed.

He carries her back into Cell Block C and sets her down on an empty cot in an unoccupied cell. Her eyes are closed, but she's breathing and that makes his tension disappear. He begins to stand up to bring her some food and water, but her hand shoots out to rest weakly on his.

The unspoken request is obvious to him and he knows he won't deny her.

Stay is what she is asking of him and stay is exactly what he'll do.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to try my hand at a kinda sad one that turned into a happy one I suppose. Thanks for all your support. Hope you enjoy :)


	4. Comfort

Summary: He was there for her when Sophia had passed and now, she would be there for him.

* * *

When Daryl returned to the prison, he was not the same Daryl that she had come to know and love. He was colder and he wasn't speaking to anyone. Anyone who tried would merely be brushed aside as Daryl made his way up the stairs and into his cell.

It was quiet, far too quiet, and Carol was beginning to get worried. Michonne had returned and so had Daryl. But Merle had not. It did not take long for her to put two and two together and it scares her even more that the cell block has been relatively silent.

There's no screaming, no sound of objects being thrown across the room in anger, no sound of something being ripped. Just cool, contemplative silence. She waits another five minutes or so before she tentatively makes her way up the stairs. She ignores the weary looks cast at her by Rick and Hershel, instead, focusing on what she could do or say to make him feel better.

The problem was that she had never seen this side of Daryl and therefore, had no idea what to expect. When he was angry of upset, he would lash out and distance himself from the group. But this? She had never seen him completely shun everyone else and had never seen him so cold before. It slightly scared her.

She stops at the top of the stairs and glances down at his cell, three doors down from where she is standing. The only sound that is apparent is her footsteps on the grate, echoing throughout the cell block.

She's two cells away now and her mind is racing, a complete frenzy of thoughts going on inside of her. Would he yell or would he stay silent? Would he hit her or would he tell her to go? She's still not sure.

One cell away now and she can just make out the huddled form on the cot, his head is resting in his hands, his legs spread apart. She knows this position. It is one that most people use for grief or sadness and she knows him well enough by now to know that he is upset.

She stops just outside his cell and waits. He doesn't stiffen or look up at her. He doesn't move from his position. But she knows that he knows that she's there.

Five minutes goes by before he tilts his head up at her briefly. The red rims around his eyes are enough for her to know that if he wasn't crying now, he definitely had been before, and her heart breaks a little more to know that he had endured that on his own.

She takes the look he gives her as an invitation and slowly steps inside. She sits down beside him on his cot and stays silent, waiting for him to begin the conversation.

He has returned to his former position and doesn't say anything. It's only after they've sat alone for ten minutes at least that he begins. "He was a dick," are the first words out of his mouth and it doesn't escape her attention that he used "was" instead of "is."

She still doesn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt. "But, he was my brother. And I loved him," he murmurs and she nods. She hesitates for just a second, not wanting to scare him, before she reaches over and gently pulls one hand away from his face, taking it in her own hand and resting them on his leg. She squeezes his hand as a show of support and continues to wait. He doesn't stiffen or pull away, which she takes as a good sign.

"I found him and put him down," he murmurs and she bites down on her lip to prevent the gasp that wants to escape. No one should ever have to put down someone they love. She couldn't do it and he shouldn't have had to.

"The Governor.. He shot him. He killed Merle, but he didn't end him. He wanted him to suffer. I couldn't let that happen," he whispers and squeezes her hand, desperately holding on as if he let go, she would disappear from his life too. "Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon," he chuckles humorlessly, his voice filled with raw emotion.

"I'm sorry," Carol whispers in response, finding now an appropriate time to give her condolences. "I won't lie, Daryl... He wasn't a good man," she whispers and watches him as attempts to pull away. She keeps her grip in an attempt to stop him. "But, he loved you. He wanted to protect us. He wanted to protect you," she clarifies and reaches her free hand up to rest on his back, hopeful to comfort him.

It was true. She didn't like Merle, she never had, but she did like how protecting he was of Daryl. That was always an honorable trait and something that she had come to respect him for.

Daryl doesn't respond, his head resting in his free hand. His body is beginning to shake and she knows what's coming. She uses the hand on his back to gently push him into her form and wraps her arm around his body and holds him to her. "It's okay, Daryl," she whispers and just like that, the floodgates had broken and all inhibitions he had were gone.

He throws his free arm around her and lets go. He's crying and he's mumbling curses and Merle's name over and over again into her chest, but she stays quiet, instead rubbing soothing circles into his back.

She would do anything to make Daryl's pain go away and though she couldn't bring Merle back, this was the most she could do and for now, she knows it's enough.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
